The present invention relates to an image signal processing device. A technique of the background art in the field of image signal processing devices has been described in, for example, JP-A-2010-286791. According to JP-A-2010-286791, an object is that the in-focus point is correctly and easily judged to obtain the in-focus state also for a scene including a point light source. As a solution, there is disposed a CPU 70 as focus evaluation value calculating unit which sets, for an image, a plurality of focus evaluation value calculation areas mutually different in size from each other and which calculates, while moving a focus lens 52 by a lens driver 55, a focus evaluation value of contrast in the image for each focus evaluation value calculation area, an area selecting unit for selecting a focus judge area to judge an in-focus position of the focus lens 52 from the plural focus evaluation value calculation areas, based on presence or absence of a point light source in the image, and a focus control unit which judges an in-focus position of the focus lens 52 based on an in-focus evaluation value in the in-focus judge area and which moves the focus lens 52 to the in-focus position by the lens driver 55.